A Burning Scarlet Love
by Jay Leadon1
Summary: The events after the grand magic games have ended resulting in future rougue's defeat and Jellal pardoned of his crimes.Now together with jellal Ezra thinks she has found the one but what happens when she starts to fall for a broken salamander who is in love with her.
1. Aftermath

**Disclaimer I do not own**** Fairytail or any of the character**

It had been after the Grand Magic Games and the defeat of the future rouge and his dragon allies we find our favourite dragon slayer at fairytail's bar. Natsu sat down at the bar alone with a mug of whiskey in his hand.He was currently in deep thoughts about a certain red haired knight.he loved her so much that the very thought of her made his heart miss a beat,and her very presence made him feel warm inside.He downed his cup of whiskey emptying it of its alcoholic contents.He sighed it just wasn't fair to him she chose _**him**._"Hey natsu,whats up"a gentle feminine voice reached his ears he looked up.

"Im,ok mira thanks for asking "he replied."where's happy i haven't seen the little guy in a while" "he's on a mission with carla and Wendy"natsu replied."You're thinking about her arent you?".Natsu sighed " It's just i love her so much and she doesn't feel the same all she can see is him , and it hurts so damn much" mira looked at him with eyes that held sadness it pained her to see her usual cheerful surrogate brother this way." I understand natsu I truly do because I've been where you are i know that you love her but you have to respect her choice " he pinched the bridge of his nose "you're right Mira,by the way where is gray and the others?"natsu asked."oh they are on a mission and should be heading back soon" she informed him."why haven't you joined them?" she asked"because I dont want to be close to them "she understood now what he meant.

Speaking of the devil the doors to the guild had burst opened.Team natsu along with another blue haired mage entered the guildhall.There she was her arms wrapped around his arm as they both smiled conversating.They looked so happy together she looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Hey natsu!!!" yelled lucy towards natsu. She walked up to him and with her

the others"Hey natsu we missed you,we haven't seen you in 2 months are you ok?" "Yeah im ok luce" he smiled lucy looked at him and frowned she knew he was lying and she knew about his feelings for erza." "ok just remember we're here for you and you shouldn't allow your emotional problems to take you away from your family". she told him with a voice filled with seriousness. he nodded in understanding.

"Hey flame brain,hope you feeling better about the situation".gray stated in concern "yeah im ok Stripper I'll be running missions with u guys again soon".he stated.despite there rivalry Gray saw natsu as his own brother and when he was struggles he won't sit by and watch."Juvia's looking for you by the way she says something about you guys going out tonight".natsu says smirking " w w well I I just asked her out to a friendly dinner thats all" gray stutered with a red face."Just the two of you?"lucy joined the conversation smirking."If its so freindly why are you so flustered"mira added on with a devilish grin.

"I hate u guys" gray said in mock hurt."Seems you guys are having fun" said a blue haired Jellal Fernandez. He was pardoned for all of his crimes and was offered to join fairytail after the recent events that occurred after the GMG. "Hey natsu haven't seen u in a while" he said "I've been fine Jello , excuse me guys I've gotta go "he said in a tone of disinterest.Jellal raised his eyebrow in confusion. Ever since he joined the guild Natsu has shrugged him off and showed him signs of disinterest."Did i do something wrong?" he asked mirajane and the others they all sighed"nope u haven't he's just distant nowadays"said gray. "Oh i understand"jellal said.

Natsu stood at the request board looking for a job. He was looking for a job that tested his abilities after that two months of raw training his abilities and strength skyrocketed to incredible levels.He caught whiff of a familiar scent which was growing stronger"long time no see natsu" a feminine voice behind him reached his ears. he turned around to meet a long haired female with long beautiful scarlet red hair, creamy white complection,a large bust that was atleast a F cup that sat up and didn't sag in the slightest,her curvy slender figure and her rose pink lips,she had voluptuous and full hips that were big and alluring (young generation might say she has alot of ass) she had long slender legs and shapley thighs,this woman was the incarnation of beauty.(in this fic she has her appearance she has in dragon cry in her base armor )"hey,erza how ya doing"he said with a pink blush across his cheeks matching his hair.Erza looked at him and noticed him looking at her in a wanting way.

Truth is she knew of his feelings for her she found out after her and jellal got together she felt for natsu too but it was too late and was incredibly worried about him when he was missing.He shifted under the knights analyzing gaze "Im great i havent seen u in a long while natsu i was worried about you" she said in a tone full of worry. "I'm ok i was about to go on a job but i changed my mind I'll go on one tomorrow"he said he was about to leave when he felt an arm on his hand"Natsu im sorry if I'm the reason for this pain thats consuming you but im with jellal now and i want you to respect that"she said shocking the dragonslayer who turned his back towards her and try to free himself by pull his arm lightly but erza's iron grip got stronger "But I want you to know although i like jellal alot i cannot lose you because you are prescious to me"he sighed he turned around and he did something daring. he spun around and in one swift movement faster than she could register he pulled her in for a hug.

He held her tight to him he poured all of his love, pain and anxiety into it.he inhaled her scent she smelled of cinnamon,apples and roses.her scent was an invigorating and incredibly good scent.Erza who was still shocked he pulled away from the hug and then walked off. Unknown to them this did not go unnoticed by some of the guild members.

**~At natsu's apartment~****12:00pm**

Natsu laid in his bed his mind plagued by thoughts of erza he wanted her so much it physically hurt him.He longed for her and wanted her to be his he rolled over and planted his face in his pillow.he sighed_"life sucks ,this shit is so not cool ,I should of told her how i felt earlier in the past then maybe erza would be mine"_he thought to himself.**"You should've listened to my plan kid"**a dark voice echoed in natsu mind _"haven't heard from you all day ,we're u lost or something " .**"Nope,just didn't feel like speaking until now".**_The voice replied.Natsu was then pulled into his subconscious.

Natsu was standing on top of a skyscraper and was facing a man who looked exactly like him except this man had horns that came out of his head and made a backward spiral much like a centaurs,he had blood red irises and black cat slitted pupils, he had a black mark that covered the right side of his body that ran up to his right eye to the right side of his hairline(**Imagine grays devil slayer mark covers his right side of his body wen full realeased but on natsu)**he had razor sharp teeth and he also had two dragonic wing coming out of his back **(Note this is his base form and not his true form).**

This creature was evil,vile,pure terror.he was a nightmare and darkness and hatred in its true form he stood at the pinnacle of all evil beings in strength and heartlessness . This Creature was E.N.D the master of tartaros, The destroyer of all,The God of all demons, The most powerful and evil demon in excistence."Your plan was challenge him and beat him to a bloody pulp,and then take erza away from him".he said "That wouldn't solve anything because she would still love him"

**"She doesn't belong to him, she is your mate I can't see how you can let this be" **"It' not easy but its because i love her i want to see her happy " he said .Natsu suddenly felt a cold feeling run down his spine.His eyes widened as he was pulled out his subconscious he looked at his tenant who gave him a look showing that he too notices it. Erza Scarlet is in danger

**Any and all pointers,suggestions and opinions are accepted .Thank You**


	2. Her saviour

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairytail**

**~Lupinus Town,Magnolia 1:12pm~**

Erza scarlet and her teamates were battered tired and cornered.They were on a job to hunt down a rogue mage and bring him back dead or alive. The reward for this job was 5,000,000 jewel.This was an S class mission they were preforming only because there were two S class wizards on the job including gajeel. who is currently severely injured. His name was Raizo **" The Thunder GOD"** he was a dark skinned muscular 20 year old man who was an immensely powerful rougue S class mage who is wanted for the death of several mages.

Erza and her team were currently getting there asses handed to them by the rougue nin.**_REQUIP:HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOUR _**she broke into a mad dash toward her enemy with series of deadly slashes each with the intent of killing or maiming. raizo simply ducked and dodged each one erza seeing that she wast not getting anywhere decided to step things up she made a horizontal slash which he ducked she then channel magic into her right leg as she twisted and delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest sending him back couple of feet .He responded by jerking his arm forward and in a flash of light a bolt of lightning struck erza shocking her making her clench her teeth in pain.

He grinned and channelled lightning into his feet**"Heavenly boots of Zeus**raizo said with a evil smile in mere seconds he closed the gap in between him and erza.He smashed his shoulder into her body sending her flying 20 meters .Erza stabbed one of her swords into the grounds using it to stop her movement.She reauipped into her **Lightning Empress Armour.**"If u think using the same element will save u it wont Titania"raizo stated his body burst into blinding energy of lighting that covered him from head to toe"**Armour of Zeus".**"This is my most powerful defense " he dissapeared and reappeared in front of erza.Her eyes widened he swung his left like at her head she then did something she didn't expect the bent completely back with agility she didn't know she had.

She jab him in the side with her lightning spear but to her suprise there was no blood because it didn't pierce through his armour she then spinned her staff and charged it with lightning .Before he could move she brought her staff crashing down onto his shoulder **"_*crack_** *was the sound of a sick snap which came from his shoulder as he jumped back.

Jellal was hurt along with gray and the others who were exhausted and tired from their fight against this man.**"Heavenly Embodiment Magic:Grand Chariot **a blast of stars crashed into raizo creation a powerful explosion that shook the ground.Jellal panted he was sore from the blows he received from the lightning mage.The dust subdided and revealed a slightly damaged raizo."Damn that armour of his not only protects him but boast his overall power"jellal thought. raizo then had to block shards of ice courtesy of gray.in this moment he let his guard down a large gash appeared on his chest and then blood spurted out of the wound.He gritted his terth in pain "I'm done playing games with u kid's you all will die here today"he said with a dangerous monotone.

His hand crackled with lightning.he placed it on front of him his magic power rising on high scales his white and blueish aura eminating fro his body **"_Divine Bolt of destruction" _**The sky darkened it started to rain and suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed down on top of them creating a massive explosion which caused a miniature earthquake.

The affects of the attack wore off and the dust and debris started to settle only to see a pink haired dragonslayer standing in front of thr red haired knight.He had scorching flames swirling aroumd him,his eyes held fierceness erza never seen from him before."Erza who did this to you"he asked in a monotone that gave her a cold chill his haired shadowed over his eyes."That would be me".he looked over too the mage and gave him a sinister glare that made raizo get the chills. He had a bad feeling about this new guy. raizo readied himself not about to take any chances.

"My name is rai-" "I dont care you're about to be dead anyway".natsu cut him off. He walked up to the rougue mage and stoped about 3ft away.**"Natsu this human has strong magic power within him i advise you be on your guard"**.E.N.D informed him.He mentaly nodded in understanding.They sized each other up for 3minutes before dropping in their stances."Uuuugh"was sound of groaning coming from lucy stirring form she looked up her vision was slightly hazy but there was no mistaking that magical power she felt .It was natsu. She looked over to gajeel who was still down for the count after all of those lightning attackd he received

Raizo jumped at natsu and swung with a left hook natsu answered by ducking under it he flipped onto his hands and ignited his foot with blistering flames.**_"Fire Dragon's Talon!!!"_** he shouted as he rammed his flaming foot under his jaw sending him flying back natsu then landed to his feet and broke into a mad dash toward the rougue mage who barely had time to regain his balance.**_"Piercing Bolts of fury" _**white searing bolts of lightning crackled and burst from raizos palm heading towards natsu who dodged, twisted,and jumped over each with great agility **_"Shockwake" _**raizo bellowed slamming his palm into the ground natsu who barely had time to react unleashed a wave of flames that canceled out his lightning.Natsu looked up to see him clad in his lighting armour raizo delivered a devastating punch to natsu face.Natsu grunted in pain and his feet slid a couple feet raizo wasnt finished he closed the distance again and delivered a left jab with a right cross followed by a left hook.

Natsu spat blood out he threw a flaming overhand clocking raizo in his face sending him a couple metres back.Raizo grunted as he had to snap his nose back in place as blood came out from it.Natsu was done playing games he bent his knees and sucked in as much air as he could swelling his chest .He leaned forward putting his handhands to his mouth**_"Fire King Dragon's Roar" _**a torrent of fire shot from his mouth at an incredible speed.raixo was hit with natsu flame attack directly.the flames engulfed everything behind raizo the trees the feild,nothing escaped its scorching rampage.

"Agggh!!!its so freaking hot itfeels like im frying in a oven" gray shouted he and the others had there arms sheilding there faces." I didn't know natsu flames was this strong!" erza exclaimed.she watched the two locked in a feroscious exchange of attacks.

Natsu and raizo matched each other blow for blow until raizo disappeared then reappeared smashing his leg into natsu's back surprising him.Sending him face first into tge ground.he flashed in front of natsu stomping his head into the ground.

He grabbed natsu's ankle and threw him across the clearing. natsu stood up as soon as he did raizo flashed and planted his foot into the dragon slayers stomach.natsu gasped as he droo to his knees._"this is bad his speed shot through the roof i can't see his moves." natsu thought._"This is my **"Divine lightning emperor armour"**it doubles my strength and allows me to move at the speed of lightning.**"Natsu I'll let you borrow my magic because if you dont you'll be beaten to dust"**E.N.D told him with a seeious tone . before he could reply raizo extended his left arm to the side .

Raizo's arm morphed into a blade of lightning.He dashed to natsu who was still recovering from the viscous lightning charged kick he received.He swung the blade cutting natsu from his shoulder blade to his chest "Aaauugh" natsu screamed in pain jumping back only to meet raizo who had a wicked grin"That scream of agony you made was music to my ears"he said as he started to laugh insanely.He started swiping at natsu who barely dodged his attacks gaining more cuts as time went by.

Raizo got an idea he turned to erza and the others.With one swipe of his lighting sword he created a sharp and deadly wave of lighting that headed their way at incredible speeds. Natsu's whole world stopped everything slowed down .

**_Erza's pov:_**

She had had to find a way to get them all out of this she could try her admantine armour but she most likely suffer serious injuries.**_"REQUIP ADAMANTINE ARMOUR._**That was a risk she was willing to take.She closed her eyes and braced her self for the attack but it never came.She opened her eyes and lowered her sheild to notice natsu standing in front of her he stopped the attack and crushed it in his hand.To everyone shock a pressure started to build up enormous power rose from within the young Dragonslayer. Natsu stood in front of his freinds protecting them but his appearance was different.

**~Insert silver's theme from fairytail~ **

Natsu stood black markings on both sides of his bodythat stopped right his hairline(imagine natsu having stings marking he has when he is in dragon force but natsu's has pitch black markings."Changed your skin colour ,but it will not save your life Salamander" "Natsu,my name is Natsu Dragneel"natsu said out of respect. "Raizo Kaine, thats the name" "ok raizo I'll burn your name in my memory after I kill you" Natsu said with a ominous smile but his blood red irisis and slit pupils glowed in hatred. Before raizo could lift a finger he found himself flying 40 metres away from a powerful back fist delivered by natsu who appeared in mid air above him**" Demonic Fire King Dragons Demolition Fist.**he rammed his fist into his torso creation a great shock wave ."Aaaaaauuuugghh"Raizo screamed in agony at his his torso that currently had searing burn marks. After hacking up blood he charged lightning into his hand** "DEMOLITION HOLY PARTICLE HAMMERING CANNON OF THOR!!!!!!!"**he channelled ever ounce if magic power he had causing the ground to split open, the earth to rumble thunder and lighning burst to life in the sky.

Suddenly a great bolt of lightning struck raizo's fist this lightning was fueling his attack the ground started to break as debris started to rise from the ground as it started to quake and rumble from all of the power gathering into raizo's fist he was planning on ending it all with this one big attack.This was his most powerful technique in his arsenal. Natsu didn't even flinch right now he was using only 4% of E.N.D's power it was more than enough to kill a high ranking S class mage.Raizo punched at natsu with all of his might which caused a great wide scale explosion of power and energy.

"NATSUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"Gray and lucy screamed in unison erza who currently had his head into jellal chest in sadness and fear.Gajeel who was now awake clenched his teeth and his hands in deep rage.the dust died down raizo slightly smiled "It was great while it lasted Natsu ,it was the best battle of my life" "**Unfortunately it's the last battle of your life"**said a cold voice.Raizos eyes widened in pure shock he couldn't believe it.The dust completely subsided and revealed Natsu Dragneel who was currently holdholding raizo fist in his palm neutralizing his attack.

"What are you?!!!!!" raizo exclaimed paralyzed by something he never felt, a feeling he was trained to never feel it experience. ..Fear.Salamander gave him this feeling utter and crippling fear, he feared natsu,he feared his power that radiated from him like a wild fire. He didn't see a teenager what he saw was a monster made of pure hatred and evil."**My turn"**natsu said.Raizos arm blew up in a mighty explosion of fire "UUUUUAAAAGHHHAAAA MYYYY AAAARRRRMMM!!!!!"he screamed as he pulled his arm back and looked at it in horror.Natsu blew his arm to pieces.

"**Thats for trying to kill my freinds" **he walked up to raizo he brought his foot down on his knee so hard a sick snap could be heard followed by raizos screams."**Not yet Dont lose consciousness on me yet i want u too be alive when i burn you to ash" **he said with a dark tone he raised his hand in the air and a great ball of black flames burned into exsistenc

e he the slightly closed his fingers condensing it into a small ball of fire.**"Dissapear ,Human filth"**he was about to E.N.D his life "NOOOO NATSU"

**_Erzas Pov:_**

To say Erza scarlet was terrified would be an understatement. She saw her childhood freind torturing a opponent who could not defend himself.It was so unlike him he was different his magic had changed from warm and comforting too cold and dark.Not to mention this power she felt was atleast 3 times stronger then her's.He was about to lland the killing blow ,the blow that would end the fight completely. She refused to let it happened,she wouldn't let him cross that line .She stood up and made a mad dash toward him "NOOO NATSU"she screamed she reached him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him from the back .She looked into his eyes her determination radiated in her eyes. "Come back to me natsu dont leave me"her voice broke as tears came down her face.his eyes widened at the sight of her crying.His black marking receded and his flames died out.And then there was Darkness.

**Thats the end of the second chapter ppl leave comments below**


	3. Blissfull mistake

**Disclaimer I do not own fairytail**

~Time skip 3 days after natsu fight~

It a cloudy and windy night in Magnolia,The sky poured forth its despair without remorse.Too some people the rain was a great mood projecter because it expressed the deep feeling of sorrow and loneliness they felt in inside.Natsu loved the rain it made him feel as if the world was feeling depressed with him.Our favourite Dragonslayer was currently laying in his bed after recent events.He should be in fairytails infirmary or with porlyusica but he refused any medical treatment.Master makarov understood him knowing the secret natsu held within him.Natsu's injuries have completely healed but he was left with a scar from his right shoulder blade to his lower chest.

"That battle was insane ,who would of thought I'd fight a rougue mage"natsu thought."He was strong for a lowly human"the voice of his tenant spoke."Hey E.N.D I've got a question"natsu said it was more demanding that asking.**"Shoot"**replied the etherious demon"What was that back there it felt as if i wasnt myself, one minute im in control and then i wanted nothing more than to kill him""**Its a sideaffect of being part human the more you use my power the more heartless unstable and dangerous you become**"E.N.Dtold him which shocked natsu"Guess I'll only call on your power for life and death emergencies.

Natsu sighed erza was probably with jellal getting it on.He clench his teeth imagining jellal touching his erza.he tried to calm down by breathing in and out but he wouldn't blame jellal erza was pure beauty. that large rack,curvy figure ,and that voluptuous ass she had.He muffled his face into his pillow and groaned in annoyance his thoughts kept bothering him.He knew he couldn't have her she was with jellal and he had to respect her wishes.

He sighed he got out of bed to look for a shirt deciding to go on a walk.He stoped in from of his mirror due to the demonic power he used he ended up unlocking his inner dragonslaying magic.E.N.D said something about his demonic power breaking his inner shell of his dragon slayer magic.Due to this natsu ended up receiving tatoos. (imagine natsu with ignia's human form tatoos).

He threw his shirt on he was dressed in black jeans red sandals and a black t-shirt with a flame designon the end of the shirt.And headed out the door.Magnolia was peaceful people chatted and talked

He walked through the streets he enjoyed the happiness and peacfulness of the town and its people.

As continued natsu his peaceful walk he ended up walking through an the town's plaza which consisted of an district of different shops and stores .He was walking through the area .Natsu mind was clouded with thoughts of everything that occured 3 days ago.It was a hard fought battle even though he didnt use his lighning flame dragon mode he pushed himself to his limits fighting Raizo.Natsu collected raizo bounty and shared it between his team saying they earned it for the hardwork they did defending him off.

Natsu stopped he sniffed the air he smelled several familiar scents."Natsu?!"the dragonslayer turned around to see lucy who was with gray.She threw herself at him rapping her arms around him"We've been so worried you dissapeared after you we're in the infirmary we came back and found out u weren't there we thought you we're in trouble but master said you needed to be alone so we just waited"He smiled and hug her back she was his sis 2nd sister figure "Im ok luce ,just needed time to myself after everything whats happened"She nodded in understanding her head still buried in his chest."Well I hope your better flamebrain because i wanna sparring match,youve gotten seriously stronger and i want to see how strong".the raven haired ice mage exclaimed with a smirk.natsu smirked at his rival antics"I'll take you on anytime popsicle"he replied.

"By the way natsu what brings you in this part of town"Lucy asked pulling away from him "I'm just going for a walk to clear my mind"he replied"What about you two" "Oh us were just shopping for mirajanes big party tomorrow ".he smacked his face with his forehead with his palm he was fool how could he forget his older surrogate sister's surprise birthday party."Look what the cat dragged in" said a vouce behind natsu making him turn around to meet a red haired erza.

She was waring a black t-shirt that said Daddy's Girl ,blue jeans that stopped just below her knees with black sandals.He looked at her and he and a darl blush crept on his face that didn't go unnoticed by her.She wasn't with jellal this time much too his shock.Erza smiled and she hugged him and released a breath of releif."I thought you we're in trouble" she said as she pulled away from her childhood freind.

"We we're about to have some fun seeing that were done gift shopping,You should join us".Lucy said giving him a look showing that she was not taking no for a answer.He sighed ok I'll join you guys"he said.

**An hour later**

Natsu had fun with lucy and the others most importantly he spent his time with erza having fun and excitement the while night.He missed her ,he missed his mate every fiber of his being missed her.He walked through the streets of magnolia walking erza home after saying goodbye to gray and lucy.They we're almost to her house then suddenly it started raining.Natsu picked her up bridal stayle much to her shock in under 2 minutes she found herself outside of her house.

Natsu was walking into her apartment "make yourself at home and you don't have to worry about jellal he is on a mission and wont be back until tomorrow"she informed him "Why would i be worried about him"natsu asked curiously"Because i see the way you look when im around him"she said. causing natsu to act clueless "i dont know what youre implying" she threw him a towel"Sure you dont" she requipped into a tight white t shirt and jeans shirts that stopped on her thighs.

Natsu gulped seeing the red haired beuty's attire. "You should dry off before you catch a cold"she said.Natsu nodded taking off his shirt it was Erza's turn to be shocked her face matched her hair as she saw his bare upper body he had ripped muscles from his pumped armes to his muscular pecs and his 8 pack abs.but what caught her attention was the mesmerising tattos that he had on his left side of his body to sides of his chest. (Natsu has ignia's tatoos and their design).She never knew he had tataoos.

**Several minutes later:**

Natsu and erza sat on the couch watching tv together erza cuddling up too his arm."Natsu"erza said to him carch his attention "How did you know where i was and i was in trouble" she asked.Natsu looked at her with a straight face"Because youre my mate" he said making her confused he sighed"From the day were born we are destined to be together with our mate,Our souls,hearts and very being are intertwined with each other"natsu explained to her.Erza was completely shocked "_This means thst I'm destined to be with natsu?But i like jellal,That would explain these emotions i feel when I'm around natsu"_she thought "Don't worry I haven't marked you so your not officially my mate" befire she could ask another question"The mark is something we dragonslayers use to completely seal it to make it official"he stated.

Erza let the information sink in but it made so much sense despite her being with jellal she felt drawn too natsu.Tonight when they were out enjoying thereselves together she felt as if it was where she belonged."Ok i understand"she said much to his surprise"It means im destined to be with you ,so it should mean despite me being with jellal we will be together so I'm staying with jellal and if it dosent work it means I'm truly yours and I'll become yours".she said shocking natsu with her speech it meant he still had a chance.

They were watching another movie which was a action/romance movie.Erza leaned into him causing the dragonslayer to stiffen.Natsu wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer natsu sniffed her hair taking im her lovely scent.Erza nuzzled into him feeling his warm embrace.Natsu started to sweat as her big bust pressed against his chest.Erza looked into his onyx orbs she started feeling hot she rubbed her thighs together and licked her lips._"No I'm with jellal I can't, but if im destined to be with natsu it means I'm his and that means it isnt wrong"_she thought as she leaned in and kissed natsu who eyes widned in shock.

Before erza could pull away natsu's hand went on the back of her head returning her kiss.Her body started to heat up and she felt a aching sensation in her core.She never felt this way not even jellal made her feel this way.Natsu on the other hand was on top of the world he was currently kissing the love of his life which broke out into a hot make out session .Erza knew of his feelings for her and she knew that by doing this there was no going back but she wanted him.

"I've made my decision"she said."I'm with Jellal but I'm truly yours and if really want me you have to wait for me"she says.Natsu really didn't care how long he had too he was willing to wait for his mate.They were engaged in a hot makeout session in erza's living room.Natsu then picked her up by her slaim waist and lifted her up bridal style he "where is your room?" he asked between breaths."Down the hall too the left"she said panting trying to catch her breath.he effortlessly carried her to her room he kicked the door open and walked hee ti her bed.

**Warning Sexual content ahead***

Erza's back hit her bed she pulled natsu down with her she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled away and tugged natsu shirt over his head he grabbed her shirt and incinerated it along with her shorts.Natsu felt her hands unbuckling his pants.she took his belt off and unzipped it.Erza watched him take off his pants too reveal his dragon decorated boxers.Erza giggled at the sight it was amusing he picked that kind of clothing being a dragon slayer.she ran her hands over his tatoos she had to admit they boosted his sexual appeal through the roof.

She sensed powerful magic behind them but right now thats a question she would ask later right now she needed him.Natsu looked at her, large bust,to her flat stomach,her curvy body and that big phat ass thatt she had.All in All she had a killer body she hid under that armour.natsu was completely turned on he was rock hard and ready. he unclasped erza's bra and pulled her panties off with his teeth causing her to giggle and laugh. she saw a large bulge in his boxers and was shocked "_No way that cant be natsu's dick"she thought with a large blush._She placed her hand on his bulge and squeezed it earning a groan of pleasure from him.She then placed her fingers on his waistband and yanked his underpants down.her mouth opened in bewilderment.

Natsu was hung like a horse he was atleast 9 inches big if not bigger.he smirked at her "I hope your not backing out titania".She glared at him with determination.she flipped them now she was on top she started stroking him earning groans of pleasure,she then engulfed him with her mouth moving her head up and down as she swirled her tongue on his head.she loved the feeling off his memeber stretching her throat. She started licking every inch of him before taking him back in while twisting her next hand on his base.She took him as deep as she could only reaching A few inches below half.

She got a idea she crushed his member between her bust and stroked him with them.Natsu threw his head back groaning in pleasure"Erza Im gonna cum!!!".she smirked"Cum for me natsu let it all out on my pretty face"she said seductively.Realesed into her mouth a lot shot unto her breast and face. Natsu came alot whether it's his body structure being a Dragonslayer or his insane stamina and pent up stress she loved it,he tasted great to her.

Natsu pounced erza pinning her to the bed the redhead laughed at his antics"Erza i hope you're ready"she nodded.Natsu mounted himself to her entrance and paused she moved her hand to his cheek and gave him a nod.He entered her she gasped as he took her first time breaking her hymen.he let her adjust for 5 minutes before she gave him the go ahead. he started moving slowly earning a long moan from erza. He thrusted in and out of her "Faster natsu!!she pleaded as he picked up his pace."Uugh erza youre so tight"he groaned in pleasure.

Natsu started thrusting into erxa with insane speed he grabbed her left breast and fondled it this was the best feeling he felt."OH NATSUU RIGHT THERE THAT'S THE SPOT!!!"erza scresmed in pleasure as natsu hit her cervix repeatedly.he then sheathed his whole length inside of her "UUUUGH NATSU"erza scresmed.Luckily he placed magic sound cancelling seals outside the room and inside that way noone in fairyhills would hear them.he pulled his member out to the tip and reaptedley rubbed it against her clitoris with insane speed.and slammed back into her core and pumped in and out biting on her neck and channelled his magic into it marking her."Uuugh natsu I'm cumming!!!!"she screamed as a pressure built up in her core released her juices on his member.her walls contracted and tightenedon his memeber making him grunt "Shit erza I'm Cumming!!".natsu exclaimed.Erza was riding out her orgasm "Go ahead im safe today!"she said.Natsu came in her they both rode out their climaxes together.

Natsu flipped erza over "I wanna see this ass move"he saisaid as she rested her head down her rear facing up to him he entered her again he started thrusting into her.Erza moaned as natsu punished her vagina.He countinued to pound away at her watching her butt jiggle and clap at every thrust he gave her he put one hand on her waist as his thrusts started getting stronger every passing minute.

Meaty slaps and moans were the only thing heard in her room. ***smack*** a sound rang out in the room as Natsu smacked her butt cheek making it jiggle"who's pussy is this"he asked with a devilish smirk.Erza's face lit as red as her hair.***smack*"**I asked who's pussy is this?"he smacked her cheek again this time he thrusted deeper into her causing her arms to give out"Uuugh NATSU THIS IS YOURS I'M YOURS NATSU"she screamed in pleasure.He grabbed a handful of her hair pulling on it as he thrusted deeper into her completely sheathing himself "Uuugh yes natsu im Cumming!!!!!".She screamed as she realeased again.Her walls clamped on tp him like a vice grip bringing him to his limit again.Natsu sheathed himself and came inside of her.After they both rode out their peaks they sighed in relief."I wanted to stick my dick in you from the day I first saw u naked as a teenager.She blushed.They kissed"I love you erza" he said"I love you too natsu" she replied as they both kissed going back at it.

**Leave the comments in below if any opinions which would be excwpted since I'm new ro this bad and good will help**


	4. A Interrupted Moment

**Disclaimer I do not own fairytail or any characters relating this story**

**~Fairyhills 7:00am**

Natsu And Erza went at it like animals for 7 hours straight.Erza was shocked by his inhuman sex drive but she should have expected it after all he did have an almost never ending stamina.She was the first to wake she stirred in her bed as she got up."Damnit jellal is gonna be back to check up on me in the next couple of hours"she thought.She got up cleaned the place up and headed in the shower

They didn't live together but they stayed at each others places from time to time."Natsu wake up"she said as she tried to wake the fire mage.He started to stir in his sleep."uuugh"He groaned as he got up he saw erza in a white t-shirt and black boy's shorts. "Jellal is gonna be her in a few hours so i think it's best if he doesn't find you at his girlfriend's house at 6:30am in the morning".

He nodded in understanding and went into the shower.she heard the water running.She started thinking about what transpired lastnight.She was glad it happened because it quelled her desire for him to a bearable extent .She loved jellal she truly did but she also really liked natsu.Her thoughts were interrupted by a half dressed natsu who exited her bathroom. she stared at his shirtless form and blushed.He smirked at her walking towards her"see something you like ?" he asked with a mischievous tone he closed the distance in between them much to her suprise. he wrapped his arms around her waist "How about I help you with your fantasy about me by helping you break your bed"he said with a seductive tone as he nibbled in her earlobe elicting a moan from the redhead.

"Natsu we can't jellal will be back soon" she said between pants as she tried to worm her way out of his hold.He kissed her neck and traced his tongue along her skin causing her knees to go weak.hearing her breathing become ragged he knew she was giving in she then took control and with her abnormal strength pushed natsu down and pinned his wrist down over his head straddling him.

Their lips connected as their tongues battled for dominance which erza won as she explored her lovers mouth her toungue rub against his earning a groan from natsu .she then broke the kiss and planted kisses from his neck down to his chest and slowly ran her tongue along his abbs earning a grown from natsu. she then let her hand trail down to his groin as the other kept his hands pinned.she reached her distination and gave a light squeeze ."Uuuugh erza "he groaned.she internally smiled it was her turn to dominate him and she would enjoy it.she reached into his pants and let her fingers brush his member causing him to shiver and release an insane amont of heat that instantly warmed up her apartment.

she pulled his pants down his legs and stroked his member he began to groaned in response causing erza to get hotter."You like having me service you huh natsu"she said as she slowly stroked him with a seductive smile all she got was a groan in response which cause her smile to widen.she slowly dragged her tongue up his shaft " E -E -Erza stop teasing me" he stammered ."Not so cocky now are we ?"she said with triamphly .she slowly took the hwad of his dick into her mouth and started swirling her tongue on hus head. "Uuuugh erza yes" he waych the love of his life suck his member.she took half of his dick into her throatand started to gag and came up again."how do you keep this monster hidden so well" she said. "I guest I'm just that skillfull" he replied with a smirk. she took him into her mouth again but thus time it was fully .He gasped as he clenched his fist and all his musled tighted along with his member erza noticed thus_"He must be at his limit" _"UUUUUUUGH SHIT ERZA " exclaimed as he came into her throat. filing erza who tried to drink it all but failed as alot spilled out of her filled cheeks and throat onto her breast.natsu's body then relaxed as he sighed in relief. "I dont think its normal for a male to cum this much"she said.natsu watched as she swallowed all if his jizz and cleaned it all off of her body with her toungue.

she then looked at him and notice ...he was still hard _"Is he some kind of super human ,he comes tyat mych and dosent seem to be fautigued and is still hard_" .She thought with a blush as she climbed onto him and pulled off her panties mounting his member.They both craved each other and the feeling of pleasure of being one.she then slowly descended onto him as she gasped from the feeling if being filled.

***Knock Knock Knock Knock*"**"ERZA ITS ME JELLAL ARE YOU HOME!"

She stiffened as she heard the knock to her apapartment door._"Crap if he sees natsu in here like this it's going to get bloody" _she thought. she was about to get up much to natsu dissatisfaction "Can't you just act like you're not home"he asked pleadingly she shook her head"No i can't natsu you have to go"she said"No i dont want to I'm hard and horny as hell I'll catch blue balls if i go without relief"natsu whined in dissatisfaction.She felt bad for the state he was in and really was horny herself but she couldnt risk a catostrophe between the two wizards."I promise ill make it up to you ok".He sighed getting dressed and heading towards the window.

" I'll see you later ok"she said .He smiled at her it wasn't a average smile it was his bright and sunny smile which melted her heart."Ok I'll catch you later"Erza kissed him on his cheek. Natsu hopped out thewindow.

She wanted to run after him and make him stay but the last thing she neede was an angry jellal and and a wrathful dragonslayer going at it.She opened the door to see him standing in the hallway ."Come in "she said. she stepped to the side He hugged her "Missed me?" he asked her"Yes "she replied as he kissed her on the. forehead smiling

They sat down and had breakfast together smiling and laughing together.They headed to the guild a few hours later.


	5. Jealousy

**Disclaimer I do not own fairytail or any characters ****in Fairytail**

Natsu was sitting down to a table in the fairytail guild in deep thought with a drink in hand.He was thinking about his relationship with Erza.Truth be told he was happy they had an understanding of each other's feelings but he didn't like how they were sneaking around in secret.

"A penny for your thoughts? "he heard a warm voice said.He looked up to find mirajane who smiled at him"Mind if I take a seat?" he gave her a cheeky smile " Sure anything for the birthday girl"he answered.She sat down beside him "You look as radiant as ever something special happened? " she said in a demanding way instead of asking "_Crap _she reading through me" he thought "of course not mira "he lied with a sheepish smile."Natsu you have that sex glow on you"she said with a devilish smile causing the dragonslayer to pale"Oh Shit if Erza finds out anyone knows she'll castrae me then kill me" He thought in horror imagining an angry erza striking him down.

"Dont worry your secrets safe with me"she told him causing him to let out a breath of relief. "Thanks if she finds out you know I'm sure it'll be my last day alive"he thanked her crying anime tears causing her to sweat drop. "I think it's good she's returning your feelings ,but you need to be careful about your sneaking around"she warned him because truth be told she was happy for him but didn't want a all out fight between the requip mages boyfriend and natsu to break out."I got you Mira thanks" he said as he sipped his drink.She notice natsu freeze and his ears twitch

The doors to the guild had opened and a scarlet hair young woman and a blue haired young walked into the guild hand in hand along with gray,juvia and lucy.They all walked up to the bar and ordered drinks which they were served by lisanna who was standing in for mirajane.They both were laughing and engaged in what looked to be lively conversation.As they got there drinks they spotted both natsu and mirajane sitting down together and made their way over.

Natsu stiffened as they walked over but immediately relaxed when he felt mirajanes hand on his shoulder."Hey candle stick "gray greeted him"whats good stripper" he greeted back with a smirk. "Happy birthday mira"the celestial spirit mage cheerily said to mira."Thanks Lucy"she said with a smile."Hey natsu how are you"jellal told natsu with a small smile with erza still in hand who was looking down to the ground praying natsu wasn't going to make a scene"I'm good how about you "he said to her shock and relief"I'm great thanks for asking"he said with a happy smile.

**"Well this is interesting" **"Oh hey i havent heard from you in a long while what you been up to" natsu said to the demon.**"I was asleep for a while although I saw you bamging tye redheads brains out"**he said causing natsu to blush.They all talked for a while on various topics."Open up and say ahh " jellal told erza with a soft smile she looked at him with a blush"Jellal were in public " she said "So who ever want to watch can watch" he stated as if it were simple.She opened her mouth and jellal took a strawberry from his food and placed it into her mouth and she ate it earning a lot of remarks from the guild due to the display of affection."Awww thats so sweet"

"Young love is always so beautiful" meantime natsu clenched his fist in anger and jealousy _"How dare he display such affection to my erza" _He thought as he tried to keep his calm .What really caused him to snap was when jellal kissed her.In that moment he released off a serious killing aura that caused the air in the atmosphere to go cold and everyone to freeze especially erza who was begging her creator that natsu wouldn't snap and kill jellal on the spot.His Hair shadowed his eyes He then got up and walked out the guild

"So much for keeping cool"mira whispered to herself .As soon as he got up and left Erza was about to go after him but instead lucy stopped her in her tracks by putting herbhand on her shoulder and got up instead and left for him."Is he ok? " jellal asked oblivioud to the situation."He's ok probably needs fresh air"gray said plainly.

***Outside The Guild***

_"How the hell can she just sit there and act normal as if nothing happened between us ,Damn it" _Natsu thought "Rrrhhaaaaaagh"he exclaimed in rage as he punched a tree clead in half. He buried his faxe in his palm trting to control the eaging emotions deep within him.He suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind and turned around to find lucy"It's ok natsu,We're here for you,there's no need to hide your emotions"she said in a sincere voice ."I dont understand Luce how can she just forget everything we did was it all a joke?Did it meant nothing to her?Am i worth so little that she can discard me so easily when she's with him!!?"He exclaimed in anger."Natsu it's ok because Erza feelss the same way about you,but you need to know that this is just as hard for her if not harder because she has a boyfriend but she is deeply in love with you and cant just break up with jellal "she counseled him.

"You're right its selfish if me to think I'm the only one suffering but I just love her so much and when i c her with anyone else my wrath goes ao strong i can barely contain it"he said with his head hanging low"Its ok Natsu you're human your emotions are not something you should control because they define who you are but instead embrace them "She said letting him go and giving him a motherly smile"Thanks Luce i really am grateful"He said with a smile"Anything Natsu besides what are freinds for" She simply replied with a motherly caring smile.

"I think I'll head home Luce as he turned around made his way towards his house.


End file.
